


Partners in crime

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Harry, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a bit of angst too, but mostly fluff because i love it, larry - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when i'm down, i write fluff (so i write it a lot). here's a teeny tiny drabble if you too feel bad.<br/>yeah sorry for errors, as always i fuck the tenses and grammar up sooo yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> when i'm down, i write fluff (so i write it a lot). here's a teeny tiny drabble if you too feel bad.  
> yeah sorry for errors, as always i fuck the tenses and grammar up sooo yeah.

Warm.  
It was the first feeling that surrounded Louis when he woke up. It felt really warm and so, so soft.  
Louis blinked slowly, bleary vision brightening as he realized he wasn't in his room. It looked fairly familiar, though, and after a while Louis' fuzzy, sleep-clouded brain figured out whose it was. Harry's.  
It also helped that said boy's arms were wrapped tightly around Louis' waist, pressing him close to the soft skin of Harry's toned torso. One big (oh so wonderfully big) hand was clasped around Louis' small, dainty one, the other hidden under the pillow.  
Summer-morning kind of sunlight was streaming through open window, hurting Louis' sleepy eyes, so, braving his laziness and the terryfying thought of losing the warmth, he decided to turn around and face Harry.  
It was proven to be a hard task, because after a while of Louis' struggling to wiggle his way around, Harry only pulled him in closer. Louis whined, frustrated, but stubbornly tried again.  
This time he finally succeeded and suddenly he had Harry right before him, looking beautiful as ever. Peaceful face, covered in milky skin (and a few blemishes, but in Louis' opinion they only added up to Harry's beauty), a delicate telltale of a smile dimpling his cheeks, barely-visible crinkles by his eyes... Sometimes Louis couldn't comprehend how lucky he was to have a boy like this in his arms.  
Louis traced a light touch along the lines of Harry's swallows tattoo. Birds hid a secret only they knew about (he may have cried when he found out about the smaller bird and its arched brows), and it will probably stay that way for a while. The small boy sighed quietly, nuzzling into Harry, all of the sudden a bit sad. At the same time he couldn't help but smile at Harry's little murmurs. He could make out his own name, then "love" and "forever". Harry didn't even know he talked in his sleep.  
No matter what their fame put them through, nothing could take away moments like this. And one day, they wil proudly anounce theur love, and finally be happy.  
Louis didn't realize he was cring until a tear rolled down his face and vanished in the white sheets. He hastily wiped it away, pressing his fists into his eyes and wishing the wetness to go away, so that Harry wouldn't see him like that.  
It was too late - when Louis was done furiously blinking, big green eyes were already open and curiously watching Louis, fondness obvious in them. Harry didn't have to ask why Louis' face was stained with tears, because he knew the reason and he felt the same about it. So he didn't say a word, instead he winded his muscled arms around Louis' middle and hugged him, letting the small boy press his nose into crook of Harry's neck and inhale the familiar scent.  
It seemed to work, because after a couple of minutes Harry finally felt Louis smile against his skin, and then press a delicate kiss into it.  
"D'you wanna talk?" asked Harry in his morning, raspy voice.  
A protesting sound, muffled by pillows was his only response.  
"D'you wanna make some tea and cuddle?"  
A nod, then more kisses against Harry's neck.  
They were silent for a while, and just when Harry thought Louis'd fallen asleep again, he heard a small voice from underneath him:  
"I love you"  
Harry smiled and nuzzled into his boyfriend's soft hair.  
"And you have no idea how much I love you"


End file.
